


Lucky Me

by pikajo14



Series: Reflections [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Married Life, Relationship(s), Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Goku and Vegeta think over their relationships with their wives. Companion to Why Me? Older fic brought over from another account.





	1. Vegeta

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in the reflections where made before super, so nothing in super will be referenced. That being said, they are old and go with my old style of writing. All of these are on my Fan fiction . net account.

Another party…great.

She knows I hate social arrangements like this one, but she makes me come anyway. Not only do I hate all of these people, but the constant noise that fills the room is overpowering on my ears.

I had more important things to be doing right now. Why doesn’t she understand that?

I grumble to myself before leaving; she will yell at me later, but I don’t care.

Walking by an old picture frame, I stop and look at it. It is a picture of our son; the reason I ended up with her in the first place.

Stalking off to the gravity room, I think over how I got myself into this mess.

Frieza was destroyed. I had nowhere to go, but I had only one thing on my mind. The power of a Super Saiyan. I had to get stronger than that low class slob.

I didn’t ask for the gravity room, her father offered it. I took him up on the offer. If it worked for Kakarot, than it must have been the key to unlocking such a power.

A solid year went by, with no sign of Kakarot. Instead, I was greeted every day by her annoying mother, questioning father, and her. Somedays I wasn’t given a second of peace and quiet. They were lucky I didn’t just destroy them then and there, but I needed them, as much as I hated to admit it. I needed the gravity room.

Kakarot returned, but his return came with a warning from the future. I was going to die. Me, a warrior of the highest rank, and to some robots no less. What a shameful way to go.

I wouldn’t allow it. Throwing myself into my training, I would survive and get off of this idiotic planet.

Then the dreaded night came. She was crying. Her face was all blotchy. I really didn’t understand what there was to cry about. She started in on the scar-faced moron that she called a mate. On how he was with another woman.

I rounded on her. She had some nerve. To think that the worst thing that happened to her was this. She had no idea what hardship was. I laid into her. Saying more than I should have.

She basically attacked me. I was confused at first, but my animal-like instincts pushed me over the edge.

She announced she was pregnant, much to my dismay. This would only hold me down; binding me to her in a way that I didn’t want.

She seemed happy that I stayed, but I couldn’t leave. I had something to prove. Those androids, I had to defeat them.

The boy was born, his hair a sickly shade of purple. I wanted nothing to do with him. With either of them. They would just get in my way.

I had had enough. I ran off into space. I needed the quiet void of space. I was right, because I got the power I was seeking.

Upon my return, they were already facing the androids. The boy from the future returned, yelling at me for not protecting my family. Like it was my fault that she brought them to a battle ground. For someone who prides themselves on being a genius, she could be so stupid. And what did he mean? They weren’t my family. I didn’t claim them.

The boy was revealed to be our child.  I was angry. Angry that the answer had been right in front of me, that Kakarot didn’t tell me the truth.

The boy kept trying to get close to me, which was annoying. I wanted no relationship with him. I didn’t have time for such weakness.

I angered the boy when I allowed Cell to get stronger. I had my reasons. A Saiyan always wants to fight a strong opponent. Fighting someone like that at their lowest level would have been a mockery of my power.

It wasn’t until the boy was attacked that I felt it. Weakness. Somehow, someway, he got himself in. My life flashed before me. The destruction of my home, of my people filled my mind. The weakness I tried so hard to ignore, crept up on me, forcing my body to move forward without thought.

When the battle was over I made a decision. I wouldn’t allow my son to be as weak as I was. So I stayed. Not for the woman, but for the boy.

Her mother became overbearing. Not leaving me alone throughout the day. She kept asking when I would marry her daughter. I just wanted to be left alone.

In the end, I did ask her to mate with me, just so I could get some peace and quiet. She wasn’t bad company and she did mother me a child. I figured that it was just a logical step.

She seemed ecstatic over the idea. Pulling me off to the bedroom we now shared.

Between the training equipment and sex, it was a good life.

I heard about the tournament from my son, that Kakarot was returning for it. I got excited. I wanted to challenge him. To prove that I was stronger than him. Maybe then I could move on.

I was enraged when Babidi got in the way. I just wanted a good fight.

I got what I wanted. I let that thing take over me. I wanted the power. I wanted to forget my weakness. I gave in, letting the old version of me come to the surface. It was liberating. I fought Kakarot, beating him, before discovering the monster known as Majin Buu.

It wasn’t until I looked down at my son that I realized I was much weaker than I thought. I was covered in my own blood. My son wanted to fight the monstrosity, but I couldn’t let him do that. If I was too weak for this, Trunks stood no chance.

I motioned him forward. Hugging him, before knocking him out. I would do this for him. I would let him have the life I could never have. Suddenly her face flashed in the back of my mind. It wasn’t just for him, it was for her as well. Somewhere over the years, she had crept in, much to my dismay.

I sacrificed myself, believing that to be the end. But it wasn’t.

I was angered that my sacrifice didn’t stop Buu.

Angered when Kakarot chose to save Satan and Dende over his own children.

When the fight ended and I was sent back, the two of you ran over to me. Happy to see me. After the hell I put you through when I chose my evil side, I thought you would hate me. But you didn’t.

You became my number one weakness. Why did I let this happen? I could have left, should have left, but I didn’t. I stayed. I allowed myself to fall into your trap. I let you tame me…lucky me.


	2. Goku

I see your face as I take the boy called Uub away. You look sad. Sad that I’m leaving again.

I understand. I know I shouldn’t be doing this, but I have to, no matter what pain it will cause me later.

I remember the first time we met, your face was red and I didn’t understand what a girl was. Bulma tried to explain, but I was still confused. You asked me if I would take you as a bride and I promised, not knowing what a bride was. I blame Oolong for my confusion.

You showed up at the tournament years later, looking nothing like you did when we were kids. You got angry at me for forgetting my promise.

After I pushed you out of the arena, you explained yourself. I was shocked. You were far more beautiful than I could imagine. I saw the disappointment in your eyes. You thought you would go home empty handed. I couldn’t let you go. You were beautiful, fierce, and loyal to me all of these years. What man would refuse you?

I saw the utter joy in your eyes when I asked for your hand. It was the warmest I have ever felt. It was then that I knew I made the right decision.

After I defeated Piccolo, we started our lives together. It was a simple life. Some of my happiest memories come from that time. A time when we could just be together, raising our child, living off the land; it was the best.

Then that fateful day came. The day when our lives would be turned upside down. The day my brother showed up. The day I died for the first time.

Upon my death, I thought of what I was leaving behind. Gohan was only 4 years old, you were alone.

I feared what would happen to our home, to our way of life, so I trained. I did whatever I could to get back to you.

I was stupid to think that nothing would get in my way. Upon being resurrected I came face to face with another challenge. A challenge which damaged me physically.

You came to see me. I expected you to be angry, but you weren’t. You smiled through your tears.

You tried to keep our child away from fighting. I didn’t understand it at the time, but you gave him a blessing. He didn’t have to shoulder this responsibly I had.

When I left for Namek I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to worry.

It wasn’t until I was on my way back to Earth that I realized what I had done. I had chosen to stay away. I didn’t mean to hurt you, really. I just got so caught up in learning instant transmission that I forgot the time.

I waited for you to yell at me for being gone, but you didn’t. You welcomed me home with dinner on the table. We talked and laughed as a family, even with the new threat hanging over our heads.

I worried about my heart going out. I distracted myself with training. I knew that I was deceiving you by training Gohan, but now I know that you figured it out.

The night before the battle, I wondered how things would turn out. I woke you from your sleep. If this was the last time, I needed you. Not just physically, but emotionally.

The next morning the androids struck, as did the heart virus. I thrashed in my sleep, the nightmares of our failure plaguing me. What would happen to you if I failed? Our son? The Earth?

I awoke, well again. You were so happy. I didn’t want to leave you again, but the Earth was in danger, our family was in danger. So I left, not realizing what would happen.

In the end it was the only way. I had no choice. I died a second time. I had to leave you behind. I could have come back, but I feared for the future. Cell, the androids…they were created to destroy me. I was the one bringing danger upon my family. I couldn’t do that anymore. So I refused to be wished back.

I trained to pass the time, hoping that I would get a day to visit Earth, to see my family again.

That day came. My friends jumped on me, along with our son. I looked over at you. You looked both sad and happy. Happy to see me, sad that I only had a day.

I looked down to find someone new. My heart clenched. I left you with a second child. I wasn’t there. I missed out. He was cowering behind your leg. I was his father, but to him I was a stranger.

The boy ran over to me and I took him up in my arms. He looks just like me. In that moment I realized the cost of being Earth’s hero.

After Buu’s destruction, I came back to you. I understood now. The Earth would be attacked whether or not I was here.

You cried as I scooped you up in my arms. I told you I loved you. You continued to cry against me. Happy that I was alive.

I landed, looking around Uub’s village. Asking him a couple of questions. I tell him we will start tomorrow.

He smiles and goes to his family. I turn and look for your ki. I IT home, and I find you surprised. You run up and kiss me. Our home is now empty, both of our children grown.

Looking back over my life, I would say I was lucky, lucky I had you. Any other woman would have left me a long time ago. But you stayed. You loved me far more than I deserved. You did more for me than I could ever express. I could never love anyone the way I love you. If I could turn back the clock and get back some of the time I lost with you I would, but I can’t.

I guess I will have to settle for this, for this time we get now. Lucky me.


End file.
